1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel structure for a marine fabric tape, and more particularly to one having a head portion in a water drop shape of the fabric tap to be positioned in an axle shaft of a gear tray for rolling up the fabric tap along with the axle shaft, providing an even applied force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 5 and FIG. 5-A, a conventional reel structure for a marine fabric tape comprises a gear tray 31′ having a central axle shaft 311′ and an axle bolt 313′ which is located apart from the axle shaft 311′. The axle bolt 313′ is inserted through the gear tray 31′ and a head portion A1 of a fabric tape A. The head portion A1 is in a water drop shape. With a handle of a windlass to turn the axle shaft, the gear tray 31′ is driven to rotate. Because the head portion A1 of the fabric tape A is positioned on the axle bolt 313′, the fabric tape A first wraps the axle shaft 311′ and then the axle bolt 313′ repeatedly to be in the from of a cam. This structure causes an uneven applied force and its operation is not smooth when the user turns the handle of the windlass. In addition, this structure bears different stress points, which may result in damage and looseness to short its service life.